Talk:Halo: Blood Line
Mark VI? How come these spartans are wearing the Mark VI? This is before the battle of reach, and we know that this isn't gray team nor any of the dead spartans, then they should be issued with the Mark IV! The Mark V hadn't even been given to the Spartans yet! I hope they'll fix it in the final issue of it, or else it's a major plot hole ! Baryon15 20:36, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :The Mark V began development and testing in 2542, ten years before the Battle of Reach. And to explain why they have "Mark VI": Read this.... I can counter that point, you see, when the Spartans were issued with the Mark V, just before Reach, 25 out of 28 Spartans were present, the other three being gray team. So the only ones who didn't wear the Mark V were Gray Team, they were using the Mark IV, omg, i mean like oh my god. And they're clearly 4 people, not Gray team Baryon15 22:08, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Who says Spartan Black weren't at Reach? The comic series takes place before the events of Halo: CE, so its very likely that the Spartans are on Reach when it fell. Why they have Mark VI armour will be explained in the comic - its not an error or break from canon. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 09:41, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Common Enemy Does anyone think that the common enemy could be Flood-related? I mean, if they are as wide spread as they seem to be (the first three Halo games, Halo Wars, etc), I think it is a viable possibility. Then again, when the author answered in an interview it had to do with the terminals, this could also point to something Forerunner in nature, such as Sentinels. :I'll say "yes" only because I don't really have any idea, but I hope not. After encountering something like that you'd expect the first thing on their minds would be warning anyone who'd listen, so how come the Flood is still unknown in Halo 1? --Andrew Nagy 06:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::It probably would be the Flood, what with the whole "lurking for millions of years" thing. And with the story being in mid-2552 (ie June or July) they would only arrive back at Reach in time to join the muster of Spartans and die in the battle. That or Black Team are Class 2's. But this is all speculation and doesn't belong in the article. EldritchWarlord 17:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::Also, don't forget, the ONI likes to keep stuff secret until they feel they can't manage the issue on their own.olanmills :::: I think it;s the flood or something else, Forerunner related. They probably found out returned to Reach and were to concerned on fighing the invasion.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 20:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Revision 844601 I'm not sure what this edit is about, but it doesn't even have an accurate edit summary, let alone an explanation, so I'm reverting it. --Andrew Nagy 16:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :The word launch is not the best in this case. The best word that we can use here is released (for example, you launch a rocket, you release a movie).--Odysseas-SpartanUsed Car Salesmanial:Contributions/Odysseas-spartan-53|53]] 10:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Same Spartans in Evolutions? Isn't this the same Spartan Team found in the short story Blunt Instruments in Halo Evolutions? SILENT ONE 20:58, 01 December 2009 (UTC) Yep.112 04:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The Article This page is in some serious need of updates. The first issue was released nearly two months ago and not one single person on this wiki seems to have read it? I find that hard to believe. --LOST-The Cartographer 01:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) While I'm writing, at least three issues have been released, and the articles regarding these issues, the black team, ebullient prism, the line and the battle of the line are still incomplete stubs. We need anyone who has these comics to do some editing on all related pages. The only summary we have comes from Marvel, which is very brief and doesn't describe much of the story. FatalSnipe117 23:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Source for Official Summary This is most likely legit - in fact, I'm sure it is, but I'd like to see a link to its page of origin since it could be used as a source to determine the timeframe of the Battle of Line Installation 1-4 more accurately as it says it takes place before Combat Evolved. As a source, a link to another Halopedia page wouldn't really be that convincing. Surprisingly though, searching that on Google doesn't turn up any results other than the Halopedia page. --Jugus (Talk | ) 07:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Halo blood line articles need updates The articles on halopedia about halo blood line haven't much info,all issues have been released. So halopedia needs new info about blood line ASAP :If you have those issues, please contribute.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 15:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC)